IDW Publishing Comics- Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron 2
Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron 2 is the second of a five part mini-series by IDW Publishing. Plot "GHOSTS OF CYBERTRON" Part 2! Okay. So. It seems as though there are giant robots who can disguise themselves as vehicles out there in the universe, and, as it happens, one of them as taken the place of Ecto-1. When the Ghostbusters discover this replacement, they naturally have a lot of questions-and this time, even the boys in gray might not believe the answers!Previews World Issue #2 4/18/19 Cast Ectotron Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Decepticons *Hotlink *Sentinels *Dropkick transport drone *Dark Guardian *Onslaught *Predaking *Dropkick warrior drones *Devastator *Crosscut *Straxus *Starscream *Soundwave *Shockwave *Megatron Gozer Megascream Kremzeek Kremzeek Sprite Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Pistol P.K.E. Meter Trap Locations Prospect Park Cybertron Development On December 11, 2018, Tom Waltz posted 4 rough thumbs of the prime Ghostbusters from four of the regular covers.TomWaltz Tweet #2 12/11/18 On December 28, 2018, Tom Waltz posted more finished versions of the thumbs of the prime Ghostbusters from earlier in the month.TomWaltz Tweet 12/28/18 On February 18, 2019, an edited version of Dan Schoening's connected covers was revealed.io9 "Exclusive: The Ghostbusters Are Teaming Up With the Transformers to Save the World" 2/18/19 On February 22, 2019, Tom Waltz posted the single version of the Issue #2 cover by Dan Schoening and Luis Antonio Delgado Delgado.TomWaltz Tweet 2/22/19 On February 27, 2019, Tom Waltz revealed a variant cover for Issue #2 with Starcream in the No logo, done by Priscilla Tramontano and teased Starcream's involvement in the storyline.TomWaltz Tweet #2 2/27/19Priscilla Tramontano instagram 2/27/19 On March 13, 2019, a variant cover by Andrew Griffith and Thomas Deer was also revealed.Newsarama "GOZER Meets MEGATRON in TRANSFORMERS / GHOSTBUSTERS #1 First Look" 3/13/19 On March 14, 2019, Tom Waltz confirmed the variant cover previewed was by Andrew Griffith and Thomas Deer.TomWaltz Tweet 3/14/19 On March 18, 2019, Dan Schoening turned in layouts for Issue #2 and Erik Burnham teased there is a two page spread that will make Transformers fans go "Got Dang!"erikburnham Tweet 3/18/19 On April 14, 2019, Dan Schoening posted a WIP of Megatron.dannyschoening Tweet 4/14/19 On April 19, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a WIP of the Ghostbusters trying to trap Starscream.TomWaltz Tweet 4/19/19 On May 31, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a panel featuring Kremzeek.TomWaltz Tweet 5/31/19 On July 9, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a full page featuring Starscream.TomWaltz Tweet 7/9/19 On July 15, 2019, Luis Antonio Delgado posted an unlettered section of Ectotron talking to the Ghostbusters.Luis Delgado instagram 7/15/19 On July 16, 2019, a cover and five page preview was posted.Flickering Myth "Comic Book (p)Review – Transformers/Ghostbusters #2" 7/16/19 Luis Delgado posted an unlettered section of an angry Starscream.Luis Delgado instagram 7/16/19 On July 17, 2019, Luis Delgado posted an unlettered section of Starscream shooting at the Ghostbusters.Luis Delgado instagram 7/17/19 On July 18, 2019, Luis Delgado posted most of the battle on Cybertron.Luis Delgado instagram 7/18/19 On July 19, 2019, Luis Delgado posted an unlettered section of a new threat.Luis Delgado instagram 7/19/19 On July 22, 2019, Luis Delgado posted an unlettered section of the new threat casting at Megatron.Luis Delgado instagram 7/22/19 On July 23, 2019, Luis Delgado posted an unlettered section of Megatron crumbling.Luis Delgado instagram 7/23/19 On July 24, 2019, Luis Delgado posted unlettered sections of Megatron.Luis Delgado instagram 7/24/19 On July 25, 2019, Luis Delgado posted an unlettered section of the Ghostbusters, Ectotron, and Starscream.Luis Delgado instagram 7/25/19 Dan Schoening posted the full two page unlettered spread from the issue.dannyschoening Tweet 7/25/19 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is MAY190579. *Cover A **On the cover are: ***Astrotrain (space shuttle, steam locomotive; Decepticon Triple Changer). ***Thrust (robot form; Decepticon Seeker Conehead) is right of Astrotrain's shuttle form. ***Ironhide (robot form; Autobot) is right of Thrust and decking it. ***Hound (Military Jeep form; Autobot) is above Thrust and Ironhide in mid-air. ***Winston *Cover B **On the cover is Starscream in the No Ghost logo in place of Mooglie. *Cover RI **On cover is Starscream sending Kremzeek Sprites after the Ghostbusters. *Dramatis Personae **Egon's bio mentions how he doesn't believe in aliens. This came up in the Ghostbusters ongoing series Volume 1 Issue #11. **Starscream's bio mentions Megatron, Cybertron, and the sub-group he belongs to, the Seekers. *Story So Far **Mentioned in the recap from last issue: ***Cybertron ***The civil war between the Autobots and Decepticons seen briefly last issue. ***The arrival of Gozer last issue and subsequent destruction of Cybertron. ***The signal Ectronymous detected. ***Ectronymous meeting the Ghostbusters. **Also mentioned is Earth's history with Gozer, dating back to the first movie, Ghostbusters: The Video Game, and several appearances in the IDW canon. *Page 1 **Cybertron is mentioned by Ectronymous. *Page 2 **Cybertron is alluded to by Ectronymous and Winston. **Egon can't accept Ectronymous is an alien, another callback to Volume 1 Issue #11. **Ray wonders if Starscream animated the Ecto-1. Incidentally, the animated canon has several cases of ghosts animating vehicles in various manners like Killerwatt and the Indian Earth Spirit in The Real Ghostbusters and Campucho in Extreme Ghostbusters. *Page 3 **Ectronymous mentions he is never sent on missions. *Page 4 **Starscream claims he is the greatest Decepticon. *Page 8 **Continuing from last issue, Gozer's Destructor Form is based on Starscream's coronation in Transformers: The Movie. **Right of panel 2 is the Decepticon Seeker, Hotlink, with his flame thrower. He appeared in the pilot of the Transformers G1 animated series. "More Than Meets The Eye, Part 1". **The various same looking purple Decepticons with dome heads being blown up are mass produced Sentinels. They appeared in the G1 animated series episode "The Revenge of Bruticus". **In the lower left corner, the three Decepticons are: ***A Dropkick, transport drone, with its back to the reader. ***Left of the Dropkick is a Dark Guardian, who were actually enforcers of the Quintessons when they ruled Cybertron. ***Back to the reader in the bottom corner is Onslaught. **Also in the lower left corner is Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg on the ground. *Page 9 **Behind Megascream is Predaking, a powerful Combiner of Predacons. **Below Predaking are Dropkick warrior drones. **Once again, the necklace worn by Megascream has the heads of Skyfire, Megatron, and Shockwave as well as the Matrix of Leadership. **The Decepticon ripped in half is the Combiner known as Devastator. **In panel 3, the two dead Decepticons are Crosscut on the left and Straxus on the right. They appeared in Marvel Comics' Transformers #18 (March 1986). *Page 10 **Megatron alludes to Starscream selecting the Destructor Form last issue. **In panel 4, the entity is visually based on Red Wizard (Mara-Al-Utha) from the G1 animated series episode "Madman's Paradise" but he is later named as Kremzeek. **Complicating matters, the sprite on his shoulder is visually based on the actual Kremzeek in Transformers lore. **Kremzeek refers to Gozer by its title of the Traveler. *Page 11 **Egon alludes to Gozer's initial arrival in the first Ghostbusters movie. **The offer made by Kremzeek and what happens next mirrors a similar outcome in Transformers: The Movie in which Megatron, on the verge of death is made an offer by Unicron. Despite being prideful at first, Megatron accepts the deal. In exchange for becoming enslaved to the more powerful being, Megatron cheats death and is given a new form. *Page 13 **The visual of Megatron's body crumbling was also seen in Transformers: The Movie. *Page 14 **In panel 4, the jet Starscream finds is based on his own jet form. *Page 15 **Ectronymous mentions the Allspark. It is a legendary life-giving artifact that is able to create new Transformer life. *Page 17 **Peter yells "Dah!" like in the first movie. *Page 18 **Egon alludes to the danger of dispelling ghosts. In the first volume of the ongoing and in the Ghostbusters 101 mini-series, the consequences led to many ghosts forming into a Megaspook form. *Page 19 **Ectronymous mentions Optimus Prime. *Page 20 **Ray alludes to the Firehouse, Ecto-1, and Ecto-1's current state buried in the street last issue. **Ectronymous again mentions Optimus. *On page 9 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, Kremzeek alludes to the sprite dispersed in Issue #2 *On page 10 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, Kremzeek references the bargain he made in Issue #2. *On page 19 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, Optimus Prime mentions Starscream's plea for a new body from Issue #2. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery TransformersGhostbustersGhostsOfCybertronIssue2CoverAPreview.jpg|Cover A preview TransformersGhostbustersGhostsOfCybertronIssue2CoverBPreview.jpg|Cover B preview TransformersGhostbustersIssue2CoverB.jpg|Cover B TransformersGhostbustersGhostsOfCybertronIssue2CoverRIPreview.jpg|Cover RI preview TransformersGhostbustersIssue2CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI TransformersGhostbustersIssue2Credits.jpg|Credits page TransformersGhostbustersIssue2DramatisPersonae.jpg|Dramatis Personae page TransformersGhostbustersIssue2StorySoFar.jpg|Story So Far page Category:IDW Contents Category:Transformers